Gales Academy
by LittleDevil16
Summary: Welcome to Gales Academy, D.S.D Arts, that's Dancing, singing and Drama, im not sure which way round though, you will compete and have fun here, make friends! Mingle! here you will have a tour by Bella Swan, and and a bit of DUN DUN DUN moments, back flip, do the worm, as long as you got it, go do it! so welcome to Gales Academy, you'll have a wonderful time!


B P.O.V

Today Mrs Rite said we would be starting our first dance, it was break dancing, we just came back from our holiday and we would be here for another two years

,

I've been dancing for ten years, since I was eight, I finished school now I go to Gales Academy, D.S.D Arts, that stands for Dancing, Singing and Drama.

We laid in a line, then some behind us, closed our eyes for five seconds, we jumped up, we stood forward, tapped our foot, spun around, flipped, repeated it, then everyone formed a circle around me, still tapping there foot, and clicking there fingers, while I was on the floor crouching, then I put my right leg under my left one, flipped over and was spinning on the floor, I stood, then we all fell to the floor in a line, eyes closed, after about five seconds, we opened our eyes, and jumped up, the end of our dance, we called this dance: Dreams, since we look like were sleeping in the beginning and then it looks like a dream when we dance, then we are on the floor again and wake up.

I grabbed my bag, and began to leave, when Mrs Rite called after me.

"Bella! there are five new students coming over in half an hour, I want you to give them a tour, can you do that?" she asked me.

"But Mrs Rite, I have to practice in 30 minutes!" I told her

"You must, you r the best student, no arguing, go on" She ushered me out.

Great, new kids, and no dance practice…..Lucky me…not.

I walked to my dorm, and listened to 'numb' by linkin park for god knows how long, but I realised the new students should be here soon.

I didn't have a roommate, although I wanted one.

I got up, put my vibrant green skinny jeans on, my stripy yellow and black top that says: Dance like you just don't care! then my white vans, and I pulled my auburn hair to the side, my brown eyes were plain, but I didn't put any make up on, I hate that stuff.

I walked to the main office, and told Ms Joshin, the receptionist that I was the 'tour guide' if you will, she said they should be here any minute.

I waited, then five people walked in, one small girl with black hair, another girl with blonde hair, one blonde male, one buff black haired male, and a bronze haired male.

I walked up to them.

"Hey! I have to be your tour guide of Gale Academy, I'm Bella"

"Cool! I'm Alice Cullen!" said the black haired one.

"Jasper Hale" said the male blonde haired one.

"Rosalie Hale" said the female blonde haired one

"Emmett Cullen!" The buff one said.

"Im Edward Cullen" The bronze haired one smiled, I returned it, he had wonderful green eyes.

"im dating Jasper, Rosalie is dating Emmett and Edward is Single!" Alice chirped.

"Alice…." Edward breathed

"Okay! Do you have your schedules?" I asked.

"No we don't" Jasper.

"I'll get them for you!" I smiled, and walked up to Ms Joshin.

"Ms Joshin! can I please have the new students schedules?" I asked.

"Yes you can honey!" She walked off to get them and returned with the schedules.

"thanks!" I said, and walked back to the students, I handed them there schedules, and they looked at them confusedly.

"How do you read these?" Emmett asked.

"Oh! you see that column? it says what room you gotta go to and what lesson, and it is confusing! don't worry! so Alice and Rosalie, your in my dance class, Edward and Emmett are in my Drama and Jasper is in my singing class "

"YES!" They all muttered happily.

"So, Bella, what are we doing in Dance?" Rosalie asked.

"umm, well we've started break dancing, and we are practising a dance, I don't thin k you are practising that dance, but the next dance is in a few days, you'll participate in that one"

"Cool!" Alice exclaimed "I can't wait to see you break dance! I think were gonna be great friends"

"yeah us too!" they all agreed.

"so what are we doing in Drama Bella?" Edward asked me.

"We are doing Romeo and Juliet, the parts aren't chosen yet, so you have a chance"

He smiled a crooked smile, my heart literally melted.

"Do you have a roommate?" Rosalie and Alice asked.

"No, sadly"

"can I be your roommate?" Edward asked.

"Sure! there are spare dorms next to mine, I'll show you them, you can put your stuff in there, then we can continue our 'tour'"

We arrived to my dorm, Edward put his stuff next to the other bed, my dorm has turquoise wallpaper, fluffy black carpet, two high beds, that sink when you lay on them, my covers are white with fake paint splatters on them, Edwards is black with white pattern on it, under both beds there is a desk with a paper stack, bookcase and laptop, my desk is red, Edwards is black, there are two wardrobes, a HD TV which I paid for, there is huge window that has a lookout of the river and wild flowers that grow outside, there is a seat thing on the inside to sit out and look outside, the dorm is actually really big, I love it, I have a picture frame that has loads of little picture frames, of my mother, who died a few years ago, my father ,who is back in forks, my friends and one of myself.

"This room is huge" Edward gaped

"I decorated it, it's the biggest in the Academy, Charlie, my dad, paid for it" I told him.

"Is mine this one?" he asked me, pointing to the black covered bed.

"yeah, im gonna check on the others, you can put your stuff under the bed, and in that wardrobe over there okay?" he nodded.

I walked to the door to my left, Rosalie and Emmett's room.

I knocked, and walked in, they had already unpacked, there room was blue and white, a black double bed, big window and white carpet.

I saw them snogging on the floor, I coughed, they looked up, and laughed awkwardly, I laughed.

"I guess you guys are ready, wait here, I'll see if everyone else is ready" They nodded, and continued there….activity.

Alice and Jaspers room was black and green, the bed was double, with green pillows and black covers, the carpet was lime green, one wall green, then black, green then black, a TV, and a wardrobe, all of the rooms have an on suite bathroom.

we met outside, and I showed them every drama room, every lunch hall, the field, and the forest, Every dance hall, and every music room, singing also includes playing instruments, I play guitar and piano.

"okay, right now I've got dance, so Alice and Rosalie with me, Edward you, Emmett and jasper go to Singing, its music room three, go up the hall, turn left first door" I told them, they nodded, and went on there way.

We nearly got to the hall when Angela came running out, she saw me, and grabbed me.

"Bella! We need you to practise! we have the competition tomorrow remember?!" She rushed.

"calm down! I know, we only need to practise a little more ,we have enough time, come one lets go" I told her, we rushed inside, and got into position, Alice and Rosalie sat on the benches watching.

We did our dance: Dreams, twice, and called it a day, since it was nine o'clock, dinner!

I turned to the girls, and took in there shocked faces.

"What?" I asked.

"You did back flips!?" Alice said "Like they were nothing?!"

"I've been dancing for ten years Alice, Drama for seven and Singing for eight, I think back flips are easy, you will to by the end of the year!"

They still looked shocked.

"lets go eat" I said quickly, then took there hands, and led them to the lunch hall, I was starving, I expected that since I skipped lunch and breakfast.

we sat down on an Empty table, Rosalie got pasta, Alice got toast, odd for dinner, I got fruit, I barely eat, but, when im hungry, I get more than fruit, so I also got salad.

"Are you vegetarian, I saw you pulling faces at the burgers" Rosalie asked.

"yes I am, I saw a Cow get, you know, turned into a McDonalds burger, Scared shitless, I hate my dad for making me watch that" I muttered the last part

"Gross" Rosalie and Alice said together.

"Hey!" Alice said, smiling "Lets me besties!"

"yeah!" Rosalie nodded enthusiastically.

"Ok!" I grinned, and fist pumped them.

"Do you have to wear bright clothes here? I mean, everyone is wearing vibrant colours, like you, im wearing black jeans, I feel weird" Rosalie shivered dramatically.

"Truthfully, in dance bright colours make you noticed, I have won every competition for the past nine years, I am known around seventeen countries, for my dancing, acting, singing, and the colours, but if you look hot and cool in them, don't worry about it!" I Smiled.

Edward, Emmett and Jasper swayed towards us, looking mortified, Emmett just looked…..like Emmett.

"What?" Alice asked.

"Emmett…." Jasper shuddered.

"Singing" Edward finished, then grimaced.

"I think I was pretty good! Maybe I could be the next 'Jordin Sparks'!" Emmett Exclaimed. "I'll give you a demonstration of my singing." He grinned.

He coughed, then begun to sing:

But how do you expect me

to live alone with just me

cause my world revolves around you

it's so hard for me to breath

It sounded, no offence to Emmett, like a cat being put in a blender, then pummelled by a dog with rabies.

"You ruined that song for me Emmett" Rosalie moaned.

"Jordin sparks would be ashamed" Alice coughed.

"I think I have 'no air'" I said rubbing my ears like they were going to fall off any minute, that made everyone laugh.

Edward got a burger, I nearly gagged but hid it, Emmett bought the same, but bigger, Jasper bought a salad like me.

"what about that Competition Bella?" Alice asked me.

"Oh! The dance Battle, we do a variety of dances, you know, Ballet, break dancing, hip hop etc, and the judges test your skills, who is better and who is less better" I told them.

"There is also the Drama day, we perform plays and whoever wins gets a free week in Hawaii, it's not always Hawaii, last year it was Ireland, and the year before that I won, and went to Africa, but I had to have injections, this year is Rio"

"COOL!" Emmett boomed.

"We'll win Bella" Edward said, looking me in the eye, I never noticed how messy his bronze hair was, instant sex hair, and his gleaming green eyes like emeralds, he is a very handsome boy, beautiful, hot, Adonis-Where did all this come from?

"What's your favourite colour?" Edward asked.

"Green" I said instantly, I felt blush on my cheeks, I hope he didn't no because his eyes were green.

"mine's brown" he said, smiling his crooked smile.

"Favourite book?"

"Romeo and Juliet"

"Wuthering heights"

"Favourite movie?"

"Pan's labyrinth"

"what's that?" he asked, confusion clear in his

"OH! it's a film about a girl who loves fairytales, then she stumbles upon a labyrinth with a faun and a king and a key inside a frog, lets watch it sometime, its in Spanish so it ad subtitles, it's really good!"

"Cool, yeah we should, mines Harry potter, but Cedric creeps me out"

"what is your favourite animal?"

"lions"

"wolves"

"Crush?"

"umm….No one"

"Me neither"

"What time is it?" I wondered

"nine thirty. Why?"

"We need to go to our room, the teachers come in here and shove you out, literally"

We got up, and walked to our dorm, I opened the door, and climbed onto my bed, I grabbed my lime green shorts and holster tank top, it was tight and short, it showed my stomach.

I thought I was going to have a girl roommate.

oops.

I walked into the bathroom, and got into my clothes, I brushed my teeth, and got the TV remote, and climbed into Bed, I ignored Edward's sexy goldfish face, how does him pull that off?

I turned on Miranda, and watched as I fell into deep slumber, waiting for tomorrow, my eyes drooped closed as I heard Edward mutter in his sleep.

"I love you Bella"

_I sat in a meadow full of wild flowers a light grass, Edward pulled hair from my face, and kissed my neck, I shivered beneath his touch, love radiated off me, we sat there in the meadow for moments of silence, very comfortable silence, then I heard beeping, I saw black birds flying ahead of us, they were beeping loudly._

_"Shut up" I shouted at them._

I shot up in bed, what was it with my dream? and why was Edward in it?


End file.
